My Two Blessings
by xwonderfullymadex
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Whether you think it was meant to happen or not.
1. Chapter 1

Demi's point of view

"Lacey, I really need you to hold still baby." I struggle to keep her body still as I run baby shampoo through her hair. She hates when I put shampoo in her hair. It always gets in her eyes because she refuses to sit still.

Sure enough, she begins to scream and cry and throw her head back. I hate giving her a bath. It hurts me to see her in pain and then I have to worry about her smashing her head on the bathtub.

"Sweetheart, it's almost over. Relax." I pour one more cup full of water over her hair and the shampoo is all out. Her cries stop shortly after.

Being a single mom of a baby that's less than a year old really sucks. Especially when I'm only 18 and struggling to find a job and go to college at the same time. Sometimes, I wish that Lacey's father was in the picture but then I remember that he's a complete asshole. All he ever cared about was sex, drugs, and alcohol. When I wouldn't give him any, he'd go to dozens of other girls. It was disgusting. Every time we were in bed together, I'd worry about catching some STD. Not to mention, he wasn't the nicest guy when he was high or drunk.

I only got the strength to leave him two months after Lacey was born because I walked in on him having sex with my best friend, completely drunk, while he was supposed to be watching the baby. She was screaming at the top of the lungs.

"All done princess." I grab her wet, wiggling body out of the bathtub and she begins to whimper again. The quicker I get her in a nice warm towel, the quicker she'll stop crying. I wrap her "My Little Pony" towel around her and give her a big kiss on the cheek. I can't help kissing her. She's the most beautiful baby. She has my beautiful brown eyes, and my dark brown hair. Everything else is the same as my ex-boyfriend's, Trace.

"How does watching some Dora and eating some blueberries sound cutie pie?" I ask as I put her in her pink cupcake footie pajamas. "Does a little bedtime snack sound good?"

Lacey sticks her finger in her mouth and coos. She must really want that snack. She says small words sometimes. I mean she'll be one in less than a month. She even crawls around and stands up with the support of the living room table sometimes.

"Momma might have a snack too. Maybe some oreos." I scoop her up in my arms and bring her into the living room. I prop her up on the couch and put pillows around her to support her body. She doesn't really need the pillows but I put them there just in case. I'm a nervous mommy.

"I'll be right back princess." I retreat into the kitchen and pour some blueberries into Lacey's small snack bowl. I don't want her to eat too much before she goes to bed. She'll get a tummy ache. After I'm done getting her blueberries, I grab four oreos out of the container and fill up a glass of milk. There's nothing I love more than sitting next to my baby on the couch and watching t.v. with her.

"Momma's got a snack for you!" I walk over to the couch and hand her the blueberries. She screams in delight and starts chowing them down. She acts like I starve her. I just fed her a little over an hour ago.

"Do you wanna go visit mammy and papa tomorrow?" I ask as I dunk a double stuffed Oreo into the rich milk.

My parents are honestly the reason why I can take care of Lacey. Without them, I probably would have had to of given her up for adoption. They're extremely wealthy. When I say wealthy, I mean four sports cars in the garage wealthy. My dad owns an insurance company and my mom owns a chain of hotels throughout the country. Even though my parents had all this money, I was never truly spoiled. I had to get good grades, and act appropriately to earn the things that I was given.

Of course they were disappointed in me when I got pregnant at 17 but they never even mentioned the idea of abortion or adoption. They always saw Lacey as a blessing and a gift from the heavens. They have spoiled the absolute shit out of her since she was born. My baby has more designer clothes than I do, and she's only 11 months old. They pay for my apartment and all my bills. Their only requirements are that I make sure Lacey is well taken care of, I don't go back to Trace, and I finish college and medical school.

I am constantly trying to find a job though. I hate the idea of my parents paying for all of my expenses when I'm an adult and a mother. I haven't been able to find a job that fits my school schedule. I also hate the idea of leaving Lacey with a babysitter. I don't trust anyone else with her. I have a hard enough time leaving her with my parents for a night every once in a while when I want to go out with Miley or Selena.

I look over at Lacey and I can tell that she is falling asleep. She has to keep forcing her eyes open and her blueberries are about to spill everywhere.

I quickly grab them and place them on the living room table. I go into the kitchen and grab a napkin and wipe the blueberry mess off of Lacey's face. She must be really exhausted because she doesn't even cry when I wipe her face.

"Somebody's a sleepyhead." I giggle as I carefully pick her up and cradle her in my arms. "I want you to sleep in momma's bed with me tonight."

I know that it's probably wrong that I have her sleep with me every night but I just really love having her close by me. Selena and Miley keep telling me that I'm never going to get laid if I have a baby in my bed but I don't care. I'd easily pick Lacey over a guy any day. Although I will admit, if there's one thing I miss about Trace, it's having sex.

I lay Lacey in my bed and put pillows all around her so she won't roll off the bed. I pull her strawberry shortcake blankie up over her and put her nanu next to her. Nanu is her little blanket that she snuggles with at night. It's her comfort object. Lacey was the one that named the blanket Nanu. That was one of her first words. It took me forever to figure out what she was talking about.

I slide under my black and purple striped comforter and turn off my bedroom lamp. I am so exhausted and I have class tomorrow at 8 am. That means I have to wake up at 6 to get ready and drop Lacey off at my sister's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi's point of view

"She woke up this morning with a fever." I grab Lacey out of the car in her seat and push my cellphone further up on the shoulder towards my ear so that it doesn't fall. "I'm really scared that there's something wrong, mom. I gave her children's Motrin this morning and Dallas gave her more an hour ago. The fever isn't reducing."

"Did you schedule a doctor's visit for her? Dr. Parker is the best pediatrician in California." I can tell that my mom is in the middle of business work because I can hear her fax ringing in the background.

"Yes, she has an appointment at 3." I take Lacey out of her car seat and lay her down on the couch. She isn't acting like herself at all. She just lies there and rolls over on her side. Normally, she'd be up playing with her toys and watching the television.

"Do you need me to come?" My mom's the best. I know that she'd drop work at any time for me or Lacey. Family is my mom's first priority.

"No, I think that Dallas is coming with me. She wants to get a feel for Dr. Parker. She still hasn't found a pediatrician for the twins and they're due in 3 months." My sister Dallas is going to have twin boys soon. She's had a really rough pregnancy so far. She had extreme morning sickness up until her fourth month and then during her fifth month she was diagnosed with gestational diabetes. We're all praying that the boys are going to be born healthy. If my sister has sick babies, that will break her. She has grown so attached to them already. They are her whole world.

"Well alright then. Well I love you and Lacey very much. Let me know how everything goes okay, Demi?"

"Okay mom, love you too." I hang up my phone and kneel in front of Lacey. I just want my hyper, bouncing little baby back. Her face is extremely pale. I wonder if she has the stomach virus again.

"Do you want a snack baby or a late lunch?" I ask her as I run my fingers through her hair. I doubt she'll want to eat anything but I just want to double check. She doesn't coo or nod her head so I guess she's not hungry. Dallas said that she didn't eat very much at her house. Only a few bites of toast.

"Momma's gonna bring you to the doctor and get you all better okay?" I plant a kiss on her left cheek. She is burning up. I retreat into my bathroom and grab the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. I want to see if her fever went up because she feels even hotter than earlier. I grab her up in my arms and wrestle with her to get the thermometer under her armpit. I don't even attempt to get it in her mouth. She wouldn't understand the concept of keeping it under the tongue. Besides, under the armpit is almost just as accurate.

I wish this thermometer would hurry up. Lacey won't stop struggling. A minute later I hear the beeping sound and I take the thermometer out from under her arm. It reads 104.7.

"Oh my god…" I grab Lacey up in my arms and buckle her into her carseat. I throw her "Strawberry Shortcake" blanket over her and grab her Nanu. I'm not waiting for this doctor's appointment. My baby needs to go to the hospital, now.

I buckle Lacey into the car and pull out my sleek, black iphone. I need to tell Dallas that I decided not to go to the doctor's appointment. I find her name in my cellphone and hit the call button. Dallas is always near her cellphone so she'll probably answer within a couple rings.

"What's up Demi?"

"I'm taking Lacey to the hospital." I get into my car and buckle myself in. "Her temperature spiked up to 104.7"

"That's not good…" There's a long pause. "That's not good at all… I'll meet you at the hospital okay Dems?"

"Thanks, you're the best. Love you." I hang up my cellphone and start the car. I'm really nervous that there's something very wrong with Lacey. She's taken two doses of children's Motrin today and yet her fever spiked almost four degrees. I hope that the hospital doctors can figure out what's wrong with her, and quick.

I pull up to the emergency room and fish around in my purse for a five to give to the valet driver.

"Thanks," I murmur as I grab Lacey out of the back. She is almost ghostly white. My poor little angel. I wish that I could just take the sickness for her and then she would get to be healthy. I grab her a pacifier out of her diaper bag and walk quickly into the emergency room entrance.

There aren't too many people here so hopefully they'll be able to take Lacey quick.

Lacey begins to whimper so I pop the pacifier into her mouth and rock her back and forth in my arms. As I'm rocking her I walk up to the front desk and wait patiently for them to address me.

The woman at the desk looks extremely bitchy. Her face is very sour looking. She doesn't even glance up at me when I walk up to the desk. She just sits there and plays on her cellphone. From what I can see, it looks like she's playing Candy Crush.

"Uhm, Excuse me." I snap at her. "I have a very sick child here. She needs treatment."

The woman glances up at me and rolls her eyes. "Everybody here needs treatment."

I'm getting really pissed off now. "Well maybe you should get off your cellphone and get them some help then."

"What's the matter with her?" The woman asks now. She must have realized that I was growing extremely frustrated.

"She's extremely pale and she has a 104.7 degree fever. I gave her a dose of children's motrin and then my sister gave her another one later on in the day. She also hasn't been acting like herself. She's very lethargic. Normally she's a very active baby. She loves to play with her toys and crawl around but today she's just been sluggish. She also won't eat anything."

The woman types things into her computer and then prints Lacey out a wrist band with her information on it and places it on her wrist. "They'll be with you very soon."

I take Lacey over and sit down on a couch far away from the other people. I don't want her leaving this hospital with more illnesses than she came in with. I snuggle her close to me and rock her slowly on my lap. I look up and see Dallas looking all around the room for me. When her eyes meet mine, she wobbles over to me. She is seriously so freaking big. I swear she's going to pop any day now.

"How is she?" Dallas asks as she extends her arms out to hold Lacey. I really don't want to let go of my baby but I reluctantly let Dallas hold her.

"Not so great… I'm really worried Dal." I nervously bite at my nails and tap my foot on the floor. "Hopefully they'll take her soon."

For the next few minutes, me and Dallas just sit in silence. Lacey doesn't make any noise except for a few whimpers every once in a while because she doesn't feel well. I can tell that Dallas is just as nervous as I am. She's normally very chatty.

"Lacey Cyrus?" A short, plump woman calls out. She scans the room and waits for someone to react.

Dallas hands Lacey to me so that she can get out of the chair. It takes Dallas a lot of effort to get out of chairs now. I place Lacey on my hip and tuck her purple pacifier into my Louis Vuitton purse.

I really hope that my baby is going to be okay.


End file.
